


Chapter Four: Raven (control)

by Sk8erboi_Luke



Series: Amaya's Adventures [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: MINOR non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk8erboi_Luke/pseuds/Sk8erboi_Luke
Summary: Amaya has discovered she can create some sort of 'light' energy. But since Light isn't really an element, she has to find someone new to help her learn how to use it.





	Chapter Four: Raven (control)

            As Amaya walked through the forest, she started trying to make balls of light sit in her hand. She could picture it easy enough, but when it actually started happening, she was so surprised, she lost it. When she got it back, it came out brighter then she hoped but, in the middle of a dark forest, it didn’t feel so bad.

 

            Just as Amaya started to worry about turning into Princess Light again, she heard a battle going on ahead. She ran up to the trees and slowly peeked threw. She saw five people all fighting one very powerful guy who, like Amaya, controlled light. He called himself ‘Dr. Light’. The five people he was fighting were teenagers. There was a cyborg boy, a girl who could fly and shoot green light, a little green boy who could turn into animals, a girl wearing a blue hood who controlled what looked like the dark, and the leader who was a very skilled fighter.

 

            Then there was an explosion. Amaya closed her eyes but she heard someone running towards her so she hid in the bushes and turned off her light.

 

            “Titans, this way!” She heard someone shout. She assumed it was the leader. Then there were more footsteps coming towards her.

 

            “Damn. I think we lost him.” Said another boy.

 

            “Don’t be so sure.” A girl spoke this time. Just as Amaya tried to peek through, the bushes in front of her split down the middle, revealing her to the group of five.

 

            Amaya froze and she must have looked terrified because the leader stepped forward and said, “Oh, hey, don’t worry. We’re the good guys.” He bent down and held out his hand to help Amaya up. She tried to look less scared, but it was hard when she didn’t know what was going on.

 

            “Oh, girl, you look positively drained of energy. My name is Starfire, tell us, what may we call you?” Said the girl who shot green light.

 

            “My name is Amaya, and I guess I am a bit tired.”

 

            “Come, you may rest in our house and…”

 

            “Hold on Starfire.” Said the other girl emotionlessly. “We don’t know this girl.” As soon as she heard her voice, Amaya felt like she had just found a piece of her self. This girl, with her blue hood, dark powers, and unique voice, was the person Amaya very much wanted to be.

 

            “Yeah, and what happened to Dr. Light?”

 

            “Take it easy Beast Boy. We’ll have to get him later.” Said the leader to the green boy who could turn into animals. “This girl needs our help now.”

 

            “Oh no, really, that’s okay.” Amaya said as politely as she could, “I’m fine on my own, and like she said,” nodding to the girl in the blue hood. “I don’t know you and you don’t know me.”

 

            “Well then,” said the cyborg. “Let’s get to know each other! I’m Cyborg.”

 

            “That’s really nice of you, but I’m going through some stuff right now and I don’t want to drag anymore people into my problems then I already have. I just, need some time alone to think.”

 

            “I understand,” said the leader. “But we can’t just leave you out here all night with no place to stay. My name is Robin and we’re the Titans. We live in that building over there,” He pointed to a ‘T’ shaped building on an island just outside the city. “Please stay with us, just for tonight and then you can continue on your way tomorrow.”

 

            Amaya looked at them and could tell that they really wanted her there. All of them except the girl who hadn’t introduced herself yet, the one that controlled the darkness. Amaya nodded and Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg walked with her and told her about their tower and asked her about herself. A few times, Amaya looked back at the two team members behind them and wondered if this nameless girl was going to like her. Amaya thought she was so cool and wished they would be friends.

 

            Behind them, the nameless girl shared something with Robin. “I’m just not sure about her, Robin. I sense something hidden in her.”

 

            “Well, she did tell us that she was going through something she had to deal with on her own, kinda reminds me of when Cyborg and Beast Boy helped you fight off your anger inside your mind.”

 

            The girl stopped walking. It did sound like something she had been through, and now that she thought of it, Amaya kind of reminded her of herself. With her hood up, her want to be alone, and having something hidden inside her, the girl looked at Amaya with a sense of something in common now.

 

~~~

 

            In the morning, back at camp, Katara was the first to wake up. She was starting the fire for breakfast when she saw Amaya’s note. It read:

 

 

_“Hey guys,_

_I’m sorry for leaving so soon, but I had to. I have my own problems going on right now and after the thing with the light, I realized I couldn’t stay with you anymore because you need to focus on Aang and the Fire Nation. I would just be slowing you down and distracting you from what you need to do._

_Thank you Sokka for teaching me how to fight, and I’m sorry for blasting you with the light… and look, I’m a poet and didn’t even know it!_

_Hope I didn’t waste too much of your time. Good luck with saving the world._

_★ Amaya”_

 

            After Katara read it to the group, they hopped on Appa and went to look for Amaya.

 

~~~  

 

            Back at the Titan’s place, the nameless girl got up for some Herbal Tea. As she was making it she looked over at Amaya who was sleeping on their couch. The girl thought she looked peaceful enough at first, but then a dark shadow emerged from her body. The girl gasped. The shadow looked at her with burning red eyes and then turned to face her as if to attack. The girl wasted no time; she forgot about her tea and used her dark energy to fight this monster in her living room.

 

            Amaya woke up to see Syrin fighting the girl. It was hard to tell who was winning, but Amaya knew she was the only one who could put him away for good. She thought really hard, focused all her energy to her core, and, once again, let it burst out of her in one big ball of light. When the light disappeared, so had Syrin.

 

            Amaya turned towards the girl, ready for questions and surprised looks, but the girl didn’t look quite as shocked as Amaya had expected.

 

            “So, that’s your problem?” The girl asked as she went back to her tea. Amaya nodded. “Seems like you can take care of him pretty well, why did you want to spend the night by yourself?” She offered Amaya a cup. Amaya shook her head.

 

            “Just because you can’t see him, doesn’t mean he’s gone.” The girl understood this well. Amaya continued as she joined the girl at the kitchen table, “And I literally _just_ discovered this light power thing and I have no idea how to control it… or if I even want it.”

 

            “Why wouldn’t you want it?” The girl asked taking a sip of her tea, “After seeing your problem, light is a very fitting power. As for learning to use it, this place is probably the safest place to do it. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but all of us here are still trying to understand our own unique powers. If you’d like to stay, you’d fit right in.”

 

            Amaya thought for a minute before smiling at the girl and replying, “I guess I could try it out.”

 

            The girl nodded and led her to their training room in the basement. “I’m Raven by the way.”

 

~~~

 

            “We’ve been up here for hours guys, and we’re going in circles. We probably can’t even see her from this high up anyways.”

 

            “Maybe you’re right Sokka. Let’s stop over there and look around in that village, maybe someone’s seen her and can point us in the right direction.” Katara was starting to get worried.

 

~~~

 

            Raven and Amaya were making progress in the training room of the tower when Robin came down. He told them there was a battle going on outside the city and that they should be prepared, he’s never seen anything like it.

 

            Cautiously, Amaya followed the Titans. Once they reached the battle, she could hardly believe her eyes. Aang, Katara, and Sokka were fighting the Fire Nation! It was a little overwhelming seeing all that fire being thrown around and only one Air Bender, one Water Bender, and one boomerang trying to hold them off.

 

            The titans jumped right in and helped the clearly out numbered good guys. Amaya knew this time she wasn’t going to watch from the bushes. This time, she would use her newfound power to help her friends however she could.

 

            Sokka needed her help first. Amaya saw him throw his boomerang, but it missed the Fire Nation warrior coming at him. Amaya called to him. Sokka turned around and smiled, happy that they had found her. Amaya imagined a shield behind him and raised her hands to hold it there as the warrior ran into it. Then she pushed it away from her and Sokka taking out six or seven more Fire Nation warriors. That got everyone’s attention. Katara and Aang ran over to Amaya, Katara gave her a big hug.

 

            “Where have you been? Why did you leave?” She sounded so worried.

 

            Warriors started coming at them, Aang blew them away with a gust of wind.

 

            “Didn’t you get my note?”

 

            “Everyone’s got their own problems, that’s not a good enough reason to just leave with no notice at all!”

 

            Amaya felt really bad, she had no idea they cared about her that much.

 

            More warriors came and Katara grabbed their legs with a water whip and dragged them back towards their ships.

 

            “I’m sorry Katara, I didn’t know I’d make you worry that much.”

 

            Katara took a deep breath, “It’s fine **.** Just as long as you’re okay.”

 

            “I am. I found people that can help me with the light thing.” Katara nodded as Amaya pointed to the Titans.

 

            “So, you’re staying here with them then?”

 

            Before Amaya could answer, _more_ Fire Nation warriors came and they were getting on Amaya’s nerves.

 

            “Why can’t you just _LEAVE_?” Amaya screamed as she let the biggest burst of light shoot out of her hands. But when it came out, it wasn’t light, it was fire. “What the Hell?” Amaya yelled as she looked at her hands. “What’s going on?” She was so scared; she turned away from the retreating Fire Nation and ran into the city.

 

            “Whoa, what just happened?” Beast Boy asked turning to Cyborg. Cyborg replied by shrugging with wide eyes and frown. Robin looked at Raven. She sighed, “I’ll get her.” And she floated into the city.

 

            Katara took a step towards the city too, but Sokka stopped her. “I’m sure we’ll see her again.” He said. Katara knew Amaya would be all right, and they needed to keep moving towards the North Pole, but she really liked Amaya and wanted to help her more. Hurt, Katara turned away from the city and joined her brother and Aang on Appa.

 

            Raven found Amaya in an ally with her light shield over her back and her head in her knees. “Hey.” She said as she stood beside her and waited for Amaya to lift her head.

 

            “How did you find me?” She had been crying.

 

            “If you’re trying to hide, you might want to rethink the light shield.” Raven said as she sat beside Amaya.

 

            Amaya rolled her eyes and got rid of the light shield. “I just can’t let my guard down. Especially when I’m alone and in a shadowed place.” Raven nodded and they sat in silence for a while before Amaya asked her why she came, “You haven’t asked me about what happened today and you’re not trying to talk me into coming back to the tower with you.”

 

            “I didn’t know any more than you about what happened today, and I’m not here to force anyone to go somewhere they don’t want to go. I just came to make sure you were okay and it sounds like you could use the company while you think things through.”

 

            Amaya nodded and they were quiet once again. Until Raven stood up, “I’m ready for some breakfast. You can come with me if you want, but I don’t think the tower is fire proof. Better just stick to light for now.”

 

            Amaya’s stomach rumbled, “Breakfast sounds great.” She said as she followed Raven out of the ally.

 

            After breakfast, they continued training in the basement. The rest of the Titans slowly made their way down to observe. They were amazed by what they saw.

 

            Raven and Amaya were moving at lightning speed. Raven sent a huge ball of Dark Energy flying towards Amaya. Amaya threw up a light wall and held it while the ball burst around her. Then she sent a stream of light around Raven. Raven grabbed a near by obstacle with her power and sent it flying at Amaya. Amaya lost focus on the stream of light but managed to split the flying object in half with a sliver of light in front of her, letting the pieces fall around her.

 

            Amaya was so tired she could hardly stand. The rest of the Titans came over clapping and cheering and telling Amaya how well she did. Raven didn’t cheer, but she did say she was impressed by how fast Amaya picked it up.

 

            “I must just have a good teacher.” She replied. Raven was pleasantly surprised at the complement.

 

            Amaya had been with the Titans for about a week. Raven had really helped her understand her power and the two of them had actually started to become good friends. Amaya would meditate with Raven before they trained every day. Robin would train with them, but he would be on his own team so they would have someone to practice on. Sometimes she would go to the mall with Starfire after that, or play video games with Beast Boy and Cyborg.

 

            At night though, when everyone had gone to bed, Amaya’s mind wondered into places she didn’t want to visit. She could feel Syrin in the room with her as she tried to fall asleep. Amaya rolled over, burying her face in the couch, and protected herself with a light shield over her back.

 

            _Amaya ran through her house at top speed. She was looking for Syrin. She hated him, and didn’t want to be anywhere near him, but he was in her house; and she had to get him out._

_“Syrin!” She yelled as she checked all the rooms in her house. “I want you to leave. Now, get out!”_

_She found him waiting for her in the middle of her staircase. He wanted her; she knew that, so maybe if she left the house he would follow. Amaya looked at the door behind him and jumped onto the railing. She pushed off the top of it, shooting herself over the stairs towards the door. She put her hands in front of her head like she was diving._

_Syrin reached out as Amaya flew past him. His hand grabbed the top of her pants and as she flew through the air, they slid off. She crashed through the glass in the door and rolled out onto her driveway. Syrin was close behind. Amaya ran to the road before she turned to face him. Once he was closer, Amaya charged at him, but with no moves in mind, she froze and he struck her first._

_She flew down the road, tumbling in the air, before landing on her feet. Her feet slid backwards but she kept her head down and her hand on the ground in front of her to help keep her balance. When she opened her eyes, she saw she still had pants on. That’s when she remembered._

_She stood to face Syrin again. She ran at him and just before she reached him, fire appeared in her hands and she jumped up. She flipped over Syrin’s head and used her fire to cut him down the middle._

_Then the dream changed._

_Amaya was in school, sitting in a class she didn’t recognize. She looked around to see if she knew the teacher or anyone else in the class. Beside her sat a really cute guy. Amaya couldn’t pull her eyes away. When he finally looked at her, she blushed and looked at her desk._

_The bell rang for the end of the day and Amaya packed up her books and headed out the doors. She felt that someone was following her and when she looked behind her, the cute guy was right there. He walked up beside her and suddenly felt like she knew him. She walked with him into town and followed him into an ally between two buildings._

_He pushed Amaya up against the wall and kissed her. Amaya thought it was kind of sudden, but she liked it. She kissed him back and wrapped her hands around him and he ran his hands over her body. Amaya lost herself in the moment. She liked how close he was to her; she liked holding someone in her arms. She felt so good that she almost didn’t notice when he started taking off her pants._

_“Not here.” Amaya said._

_“Why not?” He asked. Amaya looked around, they were in his bedroom._

_“Oh.” Amaya said as he laid her down on his bed. She sank into the mattress and was once again lost in the good feeling._

_He continued to take off her pants, but Amaya tensed. Something wasn’t right. She rolled over._

 

Amaya rolled over on her side and felt something between her legs. She opened her eyes and realized her hand was where the boys had been in her dream. She tried to take her hand out of her pants, but something was preventing her from doing it. Amaya could feel herself falling back asleep. _No. If I fall asleep now, he’ll just continue what he’s started. I can’t._

“But it will feel so good.” Syrin said inside Amaya’s head as her thumb pulled at her underwear.

 

_No, Syrin._ Amaya thought loudly. Her fingers curled, but Amaya fought and pulled her hand straight out and weaved her fingers together over her chest on top of her blanket.

 

            Amaya laid there with her eyes open until she was sure Syrin was gone. That was too close. Why couldn’t she remember that dreams are not safe? She can’t trust anything that happens in them. Amaya closed her eyes and smiled as she remembered how she kicked Syrin’s butt in her first dream before falling asleep again.

 

            A few days later, ‘Dr. Light’ returned. Amaya wasn’t sure how effective her attacks would be, since they’d probably be the same as his. Raven must have seen the doubt in her eyes because she said, “Don’t worry, just remember our training.” And then held her gaze until Amaya nodded.

 

            The Titans all came at him from the same direction. When he tried to run the other way, Amaya stopped him with a wall of light. He stopped and stared at it for a bit before turning around. Once he saw Amaya, he burst into laughter.

 

            “A new Titan?” He said between laughs, “A new Titan that controls light?”

 

            “What’s so funny about that?” Asked Amaya. As she surrounded him with light, “You control light.”

 

            “Yes, but I use my light for evil. You using your light for good just makes you look like ‘Little Miss Light Princess’!”

 

            Amaya really hated this guy now. She tightened the circle of light until he had no space left inside it. Just as she was about to tighten it more, he stepped right threw it. Amaya wondered if that would happen. Dr. Light laughed and shot a light spear at Amaya. Amaya spun around and held her hands around it; she guided it around her and shot it back at Dr. Light. He didn’t expect that and it sent him flying backwards.

 

            Amaya called to Raven. Dr. Light looked above him just in time to see a black cylinder fall around him. Raven shrank it until he had no space in to move, just like Amaya had, but instead of walking threw it, Dr. Light couldn’t move. Raven turned the cylinder into three rings that tied up his arms and hands and legs. He struggled against the dark rings but they didn’t budge and he fell over.

 

            “Good job, guys.” Robin said to Amaya and Raven. “I think that’s the fastest we’ve ever caught anyone.”

 

            “Thanks.” Said Amaya still troubled by what Dr. Light had said. She looked away from the city, then back at the team. “I think I should go now.”

 

            “Go?” Said Robin.

 

            “But you just got here!” Said Beast Boy.

 

            “I know, but I have to keep moving. Thanks.” She said looking at each of them. “For everything.”

 

            “Any time you wish to return, you are welcome.” Said Starfire.

 

            “Take this.” Robin said handing Amaya a communicator. “If you ever need us, call.”

 

            “Or just drop in!” Cyborg said. “Our door is always open… ya know, metaphorically speaking.”

 

            Amaya nodded. And just as she turned away, Raven added, “You’re anything but a ‘Light Princess’.”

 

            Amaya smiled to herself, and continued on her way.


End file.
